Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to evaluating a priority of a device-to-device (D2D) link implementing a FlashLinQ distributed scheduling algorithm to enhance system performance.
Background
A wireless device-to-device communication system, such as FlashLinQ, provides a distributed algorithm for scheduling traffic on D2D links. When two or more links compete/contend to use a resource (e.g., timeslot), FlashLinQ resolves the contention based on the priorities of the links. These priorities may be set randomly at the beginning of each timeslot.
Differential treatment of the D2D links may be useful to achieve a desired system performance. However, different D2D links cannot currently be treated distinctly, for example, based on system-wide considerations. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a way of modifying FlashLinQ to obtain the desired system performance by fine-tuning priorities of the different D2D links.